


Amelie and Lena Play Chess

by DrValentinez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie tried harder, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Its funny to me, Tracer tried, short and sweet, they play chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrValentinez/pseuds/DrValentinez
Summary: They play chess...





	Amelie and Lena Play Chess

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing chess and the idea for them to play against each other popped into my head so I wrote about it. Also, I'm stuck on Pumpkin Spice :( so enjoy this till I think of something. Srry for any misspelled words it was late.

“Come on Lena I don’t have all day,” Amelie said from the living room, She was sitting on a pillow in front of the coffee table in the middle of their living room setting up the chess board. “I’m coming you know I gotta do my good luck push-ups, playing you is a challenge ya know.” Amelie rolled her eyes and took the other pieces and placed them on the board, she looked at the setup and content with it she headed into the kitchen for a glass of wine.

“Those don’t work chéri I simply know the game better, are we playing for money this time or are we doing bets?” “Ummm you played me for cash last time luv, I’m still paying for that so bets.” “D’accord come on, I already have something in mind.” Lena bounced up from the ground and blinked out of the bedroom door and into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge, stopping in front of Amelie beer in hand. She cracked it open and sipped in front of Amelie rather rudely, “What’s the bet love?” 

Amelie looked down at the brit chugging on the beer, her eyes narrowed she thought of all the things she wanted to do to the girl thought after thought weighing her options and she got it. “You have to…” Lena paused to listen to the blue woman’s request. “streak all the way down the block, no blinking.” She said with a straight face cool calm and collected, Lena’s face dropped “STREAK LUV REALLY YOU CAN’T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!” “Non.” she said sipping her wine and began to walk over to the living room, Lena followed behind slightly bothered at the request but pondering what she would want from the cold-blooded assassin. 

Amelie sat down and Lena followed suit plopping down on the pillow. “Fine then you have to uh… Oh dress up as a clown and come down to the store with me.” Amelie paused from drinking her wine nearly choking on it “Excuse-moi” Lena smiled proudly at the request setting her drink down next to her, crossing her arms she waited and looked at her slightly shocked partner. Amelie stared at Lena proudly sitting across from her, she wiped her mouth. “Fine” They shook hands and began the game of chess, Amelie already looking for weak spots. 

“No fair luv I didn’t even see it come on.” Amelie picked up the Queen piece from the board, Lena had fallen for a trap Amelie set up and lost one of her best pieces for a rook and she hadn’t even seen it. “There’s still a way you can come back from this chéri but I do not think you will see it by the end of the game”, Lena sipped her 4 beer of the night, eyes pacing the board looking for something. Lena assessed, no bishops, a rook, three pawns, and a knight. While Amelie was sitting pretty with a nice defense around her King, a knight ready to attack a bishop in a loaded trap, a rook standing idly by and six pawns still on the board. She calmly sipped her wine, and smiled behind the glass. 

“Chéri I can not wait to see your cute butt going down the street tonight.”Amelie chuckled looking at the girl in her flustered state, glancing over the board she waited for Lena to make a move it was obvious the battle was a mental game. Lena sat back and stared at the board, Amelie was a tactical genius setting up traps, using her blind spots to her advantage all while keeping Lena in check most of the game. There was actually nothing Lena could do from what she saw. She stared a bit longer, Amelie continued to sit quietly and sip her wine and looking at her nails eyeing the board periodically, till Lena sighed. 

“Why did I get myself into this, do I have to streak tonight luv?” Lena asked defeated. Amelie looked up feeling a bit sorry for the tipsy girl. “If you move your rook you could put me in check.” Lena perked up, was Amelie helping her? Lena’s eyes flashed to the board and there it was a clean opportunity, she felt dumb because she looked at that piece for the longest, she eyed Amelie who sat calmly on the other side of her and moved the piece. “…check.” 

In a flash Amelie moved her bishop and attacked the rook taking it. “So gullible.” Lena looked in shock as she was tricked right before her eyes. “AWE COME ON HOW DI- UGH I-“ Amelie pressed her finger to the raging brits lips. “You were going to lose along time ago I just kept the game going I liked seeing you squirm.” Lena pouted, finger still on her mouth she stuck her tongue out and licked Amelie’s finger. “Ugh Lena thats gross…” Amelie pulled her finger back wiping it off on the pillow. Lena set her face on the table,”When do I have to do it.” she mumbled. Amelie looked up as if in thought, Lena waited for an answer. “Five minutes to change and I’ll see you down stairs.” “Ughhhh you hate me don’t you.” she said as she dragged her self to the bedroom. Amelie chuckled “Just hurry up.” She smiled getting her phone out the record the activity.


End file.
